


The Pleasure of Pain

by AlexHunt



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Roleplay, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This was inspired entirely by a gif someone sent to me of a nonface male sitting on the edge of the bed in a 3 piece suit, tapping on his thighs. I just saw Thomas in it and then this happened.





	The Pleasure of Pain

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

Thomas kissed her softly. “I hate to cause you pain,” he whispered, his voice low and tender.

“It’s okay,” Alex reassured him kissing him once more taking a step back and waiting. She knew what was coming would hurt but that didn’t mean she didn’t also enjoy it. Plus, she knew Thomas had been stressed lately and this always helped him relax and reset.

“Safeword?” Thomas questioned. 

“Ghost,” Alex offered a halfhearted smile. 

“Appropriate given the season,” Thomas agreed. He held her face in his hand for a moment before turning away. 

Thomas slipped off his jacket as he made his way toward the bed. He draped it lightly over the edge. Thomas turned back to her as he unbuttoned his shirt sleeves, rolling them up to his elbow. He positioned himself on the edge of the bed. 

With legs spread, he tapped his hand against his thigh, ushering Alex toward him. 

Alex went willingly. She knew the consequences of disobeying. She stopped in front of him waiting for the next direction. 

Thomas let his fingers travel up the inside of her legs, running his hands over her warmth softly before moving away and ripping down her underwear. 

“You remember the rules?” Thomas stated more than asked. “No talking unless spoken to. No making noise. No moving which includes, no squirming. You are mine to do with as I please. Nod once if I make myself clear.”

Alex did as directed and let her head hang low as she looked down in submission. 

Thomas closed the gap between his legs and tapped once more. Alex took her spot across his lap, bending over him to ensure he had ample access. 

His hand caressed her plump bottom as he pushed the skirt of her dress up so it pooled around her midsection. His fingers lingered for a moment on her newly exposed skin, before quickly moving back and returning with a soft swat. 

“One,” Alex counted in her head each time his hand landed on her. “Five. Six. Seven…”

“Not so bad,” Alex thought, though, she knew this was just the warm-up. “Ten.”

Thomas paused letting Alex relax. Her skin had begun to pinken beneath his touch. He softly caressed the area. The contrast in touch was stimulating. Alex tried to stifle the quiet moan rising in her throat, but it was too late. He felt so good.

Thomas’s hand landed on her once more with a loud thwack. “NO noise.” He hissed. His hand rained down on her in rapid succession, causing her to whimper softly. 

Alex was grateful that the sound of his hand on her skin overshadowed her soft cry. She lost count of how many times he spanked her before he returned once again to lightly massaging her. She was careful not to make noise this time. Instead, she focused on the feel of his desire pressing against her as she remained across his lap. 

Thomas let his hands wander down the curve of her bottom between her legs. He ran his fingers between her, relishing how wet she already was for him. 

“You could have anyone yet here you are, salivating over me,” Thomas boasted, fingering her lightly. 

Alex bit her tongue as she tried not to make a sound as he worked on her. As his fingers pressed deeper, her body naturally rocked into his touch. 

“I did not tell you that you could move,” Thomas commanded, quickly removing his fingers and returning to smacking her. Each point of contact became harder and more forceful. Her raw skin stung. She felt his muscles tensing. Tears filled her eyes the pain grew as her skin became redder. 

“Who do you belong to?” Thomas questioned, smacking her again. “Answer me!”

“You,” Alex cried out. “You…I belong to you.”

“Remember that!” Thomas’s hand landed once more on her. It sent a stinging sensation through her entire body. She would be feeling that for a while.

Thomas turned her over and pushed her onto the bed. Alex lied with her back against the bed and legs draped over the side catching her breath. Thomas took off his pants and moved between her legs, pulling her up into his arms. 

Alex buried her head in his chest as he held her tightly. He felt his shirt become wet as the fabric dried her tears. Thomas kissed the top of her head, his hands stroking her hair. 

After a few minutes, Alex scooted back on the bed. Thomas moved down on top of her. His lips crashed on hers as he brought his body to meet with hers. He gently built up a rhythm, keeping his focus on Alex the entire time. She looked so beautiful… she always did… but at that moment...she was his and no one else’s. The world around them simply didn’t exist. 

As ecstasy of their pleasure washed over them, Thomas wrapped his arms around Alex. She snuggled into his strong embrace. As they laid together catching their breath Thomas planted light kisses on her skin. Alex had lost count of the kisses much like the spanks, but knowing Thomas there would be at least as many kisses and that was her favorite part. Thomas never lost count of either.


End file.
